No soy una de esas
by Phanyg
Summary: Luego del regreso de Boomer, los chicos junto a las chicas tenían planeado celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kaoru lo cual sera uno de sus mejores cumpleaños. BUTCHXKAORU


**HOLIS LECTORES, esta es una historia que estado planeado desde hace tiempo, después de escribir "Ecos de Amor" se me ocurrió este fic, este fic es igual al de "Ecos de Amor", pero con tal de que con otra canción y de la misma banda, espere enserio que les guste, parejas** _ **KAORUXBUTCH**_

 **NO SOY UNA DE ESAS**

Luego del regreso de Boomer, por lo que sorprendió a todos, el no había anunciado que regresaría el día de San Valentín: 14 de Febrero, algunos meses después: 23 de Julio, habían planeado celebrar el cumpleaños de Kaoru, para celebrarlo habían decidido celebrarlo en un bar el cual era uno de los más lujosos de toda Saltadilla

Kaoru entro al bar esperando a que se encontraran sus amigas lo cual si estaban, se encontraban Momoko, Miyako y Bunny, se sentó junto a ellas mientras que comenzaban a hacer chistes y como habían invitado a los chicos y a Mitch, el cual no tenia papel asignado, decidió tocar frente al bar, con otros músicos, en eso entra Butch encontrándose con sus amigos y Kaoru como si nada comienza a cantar dejándose llevar con la canción que estaba tocando Mitch con los demás músicos

 _Kaoru:_ _Sin prisa y con media sonrisa llegaste agitado a aquél bar_ _  
_ _Cruzamos miradas y como si nada empezaste a cantar_ _  
_ _Tus ojos sobre mi boca_ _  
_ _Mis ojos en otra cosa_ _  
_ _Tus manos sobre esa guitarra me llevaron a imaginar_ _  
_ _Todo lo que una dama no debe contar_

 _Butch:_ _La música fluye, tus ojos me huyen, te quiero amarrar_ _  
_ _Caminas al filo de mi precipicio fingiendo saltar_ _  
_ _Mis ganas son una roca_ _  
_ _Las cosas que no se tocan_ _  
_ _Seducen al gato explorar los tejados de tu suspirar_ _  
_ _Me deslizo en tus problemas, ni cuenta te das_

Con cada palabra que cantaba Butch, Kaoru no dejaba de sonreír, Butch al terminar de cantar se para de la silla junto con Kaoru juntándose en el camino

 _Kaoru:_ _¡Ay!, ¡ay!, mejor doy un paso atrás_

 __ _Butch: Si te quitas los tacones corres mucho más_

Cuando Kaoru comenzó a cantar nuevamente pasó por delante de Butch dando una vuelta, mientras sus amigas y los hermanos de Butch hacían gestos o gritaban, pero los que hacina gestos eran los hermanos de Butch incluyendo a Blitz

-Oooo- dijeron en coro los hermanos de Butch mientras se tapaban la boca o simplemente hacían un gesto

-¡ESOOO!- grito Bunny

-¡SII!- gritaron en coro Momoko y Miyako

 _Kaoru: ¡Ay!, ¡ay!, aunque me interesa no soy una de esas_ _  
_ _Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar_

Kaoru se había pasado al lado en el que estaba la barra, Butch comenzó a jugar villar, mientras las amigas de Kaoru comenzaron a celebrar haciendo un pequeño brindis y los hermanos de Butch comenzaban a burlarse o zarandearse

(Musical)

 _Butch:_ _Mi nombre se acuesta en tus labios te arranca un suspiro de sal_ _  
_ _Y no deberías haberme tentado, te gusta jugar_

Butch se acerco a Kaoru y como sus amigas están de apoyo, ellas comenzaron a gritar

-¡BUUUU!- gritaron mientras ponían sus manos en forma de bocina

Luego cuando dijo "Y no deberías" las chicas comenzaron a abanicarse ya Butch había besado la mano de Kaoru en forma de caballero

 _Kaoru:_ _No confundas la dulzura con la temperatura_

 __ _Butch: Pero que yo nunca te imagine mi estrellita ¡ay! Así en este plan_

 __ _Kaoru: Pero yo a ti te conozco y sé por dónde vas_

 __ _Butch: Si no quieres flamenquito, no toques las palmas_

Los hermanos de Butch se chocaron o se dieron un apretón de mano al ver como Butch estaba "conquistando" a Kaoru, Kaoru volvió nuevamente hacia donde estaban sus amigas mientras que Butch la seguía, se acerco lentamente hacia su cara mientras con su mano izquierda le levantaba el mentón a Kaoru, pero antes de hacer algo más un guardia corpulento se acerco a Butch y comenzó a apartarlo de Kaoru y Kaoru al ver como se llevaban a Butch camino hacia donde estaba sentado Boomer y como él no quería meterse en eso le dio el puesto a Kaoru

 _Kaoru:_ _¡Ay!, ¡ay!, mejor doy un paso atrás_

 __ _Butch: A lo mejor es muy tarde para echarte atrás_

 __ _Kaoru: ¡Ay!, ¡ay!, aunque me interesa no soy una de esas_ _  
_ _Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar_

Butch le agarro la mano de Kaoru y se la llevo hacia donde esta Mitch tocando y bailaban pegaditos

 _Mitch y Butch: Tampoco soy tan facilito, tan facilito_ _  
_ _Tampoco soy tan facilito, tampoco soy tan facilito_

 _Coro: Oh, oh, oh_

 _Kaoru:_ _Un pasito de lado, un pasito pa' tras que doy_

 _Coro: Oh, oh, oh_

 _Butch:_ _Si te quitas los tacones corres mucho más_ _  
_ _Corres mucho más_

 _Kaoru:_ _¡Ay!, ¡ay!, mejor doy un paso atrás_

 __ _Butch: A lo mejor es muy tarde para echarte atrás_

 __ _Kaoru: ¡Ay!, ¡ay!, aunque me interesa no soy una de esas_ _  
_ _Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar_

 _Butch: ¿Dónde he oído yo esto antes?_

 _Kaoru:_ _Tú te acercas y yo doy un paso atrás_

 _Butch:_ _Yo doy un pasito adelante los miedos corren mucho más_ _  
_ _Si te quitas los zapatos corres mucho más_

 _Kaoru:_ _Te doy cuerda y aunque me interesa no soy una de esas_

 _Butch: Cuerda dale al muñequito a mí dame compas_

 _Kaoru: Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar_

 _Butch: Dame compas…_

Hay termina la canción

-¿Aunque te interesa?- pregunto Butch separándose de Kaoru, pero aun sin soltarla

-Aunque me interesa…- No termino al ser callado por los labios de Butch que la "Atacaron" sorpresiva mente

-¡Uhhh!- gritaron los 6 los hermanos de Butch y las amigas de Kaoru

El beso duro unos minutos, Butch se separo de ella con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras Kaoru estaba sonrojada

-Entonces hare que te interese- dijo pícaramente

-Idiota…- dijo bajito, pero Butch logro escucharla

-Tu idiota- dijo este para poder besarla nuevamente

 **.**

 **BUENO, lectores eso fue todo y lo hice con el cariño y a los fans de la parejita verde, espero que les haya gustados, les agradecería si dejan sus reviews son gratis y ya se me ocurrió uno para la pareja roja**

 **Drake: Nos despedimos**

 **-Adiós**

 _ **Fin del fic**_


End file.
